


Pilot Made Of Cinders

by Damewhore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Boys In Love, Character Study, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Prince Finn (Star Wars), Slow Burn, ben and hux as the evil step brothers, leia organa as the fairy godmother, phasma as the evil step mother, poe dameron as cinderella, rey as the captain of the guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damewhore/pseuds/Damewhore
Summary: This is the Finnpoe Cinderella au, you didn't know you needed.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	1. Golden Childhood

Poe Dameron had a great childhood. Even now that he’s older, those are still his happiest memories. They were never a wealthy or a big family… it was just him, his mom and his dad (oh well, and his cocky little round droid) in their not too big, but definitely not small, house with just enough credits to keep them happy.

And indeed they were. Poe was sure they were the happiest family on Yavin.

His mother was a pilot- used to serve as an ace pilot of the king and his dad served in the king’s army. That’s how they met. Not the most romantic meetup, but still… it fit them perfectly and they were perfect for each other. They both decided to retire when they got married, so they could live peacefully and have a family.

Again- very romantic idea, but they still needed to make money somehow and that’s how they opened the repair shop. The shop was a big success- bigger than anyone would ever imagine. Over the years it became so famous that people would travel from all over the system to visit it. 

They were making crazy amount of credits- way more than they needed, so they quickly hired a lot of employees. It was better that way because first of all, they spent almost all their free time home with their newborn son and secondly, they employed a lot of people in their area that really needed a job and money.

Those people practically became Poe’s second family and the best part was that most of them had children that quickly became Poe’s friends that as years passed they too, got to work in the repair shop just like Poe. He loved spending his time and working there.

But his favourite thing in the galaxy, since he can remember, was flying with his mother.

His mother started teaching how to fly, in her old A-Wing since he was really young. But he can still remember the feeling or hear her sweet soft laugh when he closes his eyes.

When they were not flying, they always sat by the tree in their backyard. His mother would tell him all kind of stories about that tree, and little Poe was fascinated by all of them.

“Is the force really real mamá?”

“Of course it is, mijo… it’s always around us…”

Poe’s eyes grew wide.

“Even now?”

Shara laughed and began to detangle his hair.

“Even now… and this tree right here, it has a bit more of the force than the rest of us… so we need to always protect it.”

“And who protects us?”

“The Jedi of course!”

Poe laughed.

“mamá don’t be silly! There aren’t Jedi here…”

Shara was skeptical for a moment.

“Maybe not… but the spirits of the old Jedi warriors are.”

Poe’s mouth grew open.

“Really? Jedi spirits protects us?”

Shara smiled at him and hugged him tight.

“Yes baby… they do.”

Those were his happiest years. But nothing lasts forever and he learned that in the most dreadful way when he lost his mother.

He was only eight when it happened and he couldn’t quite understand what was going on at the time.

Losing his mother made him grow up sooner. It took time to heal and still, to this day, it’s bittersweet to think about her. 

His father was worried sick that Poe wouldn’t be able to get better, but he did. Distraction helped and in Poe’s situation distraction meant spending half his day in the repair shop and the other half working on his mother’s ship.

Well, when he was younger he was mostly on the repair shop but as he got older he spent more and more time with the A-Wing. He got to actually work on it thanks to everything he was learning every day in the shop and with the help of BB-8.

Some nights, he would manage to slip from his father's sight and steal a couple of minutes to go to the force tree. It was the place he could feel his mother the most and it was important to him to whisper her good night.

That became a constant thing in his routine so he would spend some minutes in front of that tree every night, no matter the weather.

Eventually, life became normal again. Poe had to leave for some years in order to become an actual pilot (like his mother) and when he returned, everything was the same.

The people working full time in the repair shop now were: Snap, Jess, Karé, Rose, Paige, L’ulo and his dad.

From what his dad was telling him, things in the repair shop were quieter now, but Kes was actually happy about that and he would always say, “I have everything i need”.

Poe had just returned home and he told no one because he wanted to make a surprise. He knew that at this hour, his father would be at the shop, so stopped by at his house first, to leave his luggage and take a quick shower, and then got on, to the speeder with BB-8.

 _Thank the stars, he goes to work with L’ulo now so he leaves the speeder behind,_ he thought on his way to the shop.

He hasn’t seen anyone in two years and to him, that felt like forever. He of course talked to everyone but still- it wasn’t the same.

He barely had time to park the speeder, when Rose and Paige spotted him.

“Poe!”

They both run towards him and embraced him tightly, before throwing a hundred questions at him.

“We missed you!”

“How are you?” 

“We weren’t expecting you so soon!” 

“Does Kes know?”

“Where is beebee?”

“Did you bring any boyfriends home? Because your dad won’t shut up about it.”

Poe laughed as BB-8 rolled right next to him.

“Nice to see you too, chicas. As much as _i love_ this interview tho, i really wanna see my dad. Is he inside?”

Rose rolled her eyes as Paige kneeled down to check on BB-8.

“Yeap. You’ll see him instantly. Go greet him because we’re not done here Dameron.”

“Oh, boy” Poe said with a wide smile and he walked towards the entrance.

Nostalgia hit him instantly, and the two years suddenly felt like two centuries. He got in and the room filled with Pava’s high pitched screams.

It was so sudden that Poe took a step back but Jess jumped in his arms after a second.

“Geez Jess, i think you damaged my left ear.”

Jess just squeezed him again and started pressing kisses in his cheek.

“Why didn’t you say something? We’d throw you a surprise party!”

Poe laughed again and hugged her back, feeling a warm feeling in his heart.

_I’m home._

“Hey, we can still throw a party! Who’s gonna stop us?”

“Your old man.”

Jess stepped back to reveal his dad. The two years that passed were written on his face, with more wrinkles in his forehead, his grey hair had an ever brighter shade and he had bugs under his eyes.

Poe smiled, even tho a warriness spread to his heart. They both made two steps before collapsing to a hug.

This hug was everything Poe needed. The feeling of his dad brushing through his hair made him realise how homesick he was. He felt his dad shaking a bit and was trying to keep himself from crying too, because he knew that they would never be able to stop.

If he could, he would stay there forever.

_“I assume this is your son then.”_

The voice was cold like ice. Poe raised his eyes to find a really elegant and tall woman, with blond hair and eyes that matched perfectly her voice.

Kes broke the hug and looked them both. 

“Yeah, i’m sorry… this is my son, Poe. Poe this is-”

“You may call me miss Phasma or madam.”

_Okay?_

Poe was startled at first because this is the first time he sees that woman in his life and she did not make a great first impression. But still, he wasn’t gonna be rude so he extended his hand.

“Nice to meet you ma’am.”

She gave him a deadly look.

“I meant madam!”

She accepted his hand for just a second, but still it was enough to squiz it so tight that Poe was sure would leave a mark.

After that everyone was silent and it quickly started to be awkward.

_He had a really bad feeling about this._

“Okay Poe, greet everyone else and then let’s go home to rest a bit.”

Poe was relieved his father broke the extremely awkward situation. He smiled at him brightley- trying to restore the happy mood.

“I’m not tired at all-”

“Oh son, i’m sure you’re not but i’m also sure you are going to throw a party and come home again tomorrow morning so i wanna see you before all that, please.”

Poe couldn’t help but laugh. His father indeed knew him very well. Also there was no way he would ever refuse to spend more time with him. He loved his dad very much.

“Okay old man you win. Let me see the others and let’s go home.”

A loud YES echoed in the background, colored with Jess’s voice and oh boy, Poe knew what that meant.

Jess was about to organise a party that if they didn’t work for his dad, everyone would get fired.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


After Poe greeted everyone they returned home. He was already telling his dad all kind of stories while the other man cooked his favourite food. He explained that he would have to go one more time to the academy in order to get his license and officially become a pilot.

“We’ll go together.” His father promised as he set the full with food plates on the table.

“I wanna take pictures and embarrass you.”

Poe laughed at the warm thought but didn’t answer because he was starving and the food looked delicious.

“So what will you do after that?”

Poe took a huge bite before answering.

“I plan on applying to be an ace pilot in the king’s airforce. Like mom.”

Kes smiled at that and patted his shoulder.

“That sounds great. And i’m not saying it because it means i get to keep you home.”

Poe took a bit bread.

“Oh, it never crossed my mind…”

The older man laughed too.

“Who knows… maybe you’ll even meet the prince… i hear he’s very handsome.”

“Mhm yeah, i’m exactly the kind of guy a prince would look… and don’t think i don’t know what you’re doing.”

Poe gave him an amusing look with the last sentence. Kes did his best to look innocent.

“What do you mean?”

“Rose told me how you brag every day about me getting a boyfriend.”

Kes gave up trying to look innocent.

“And why is that bad? I just want to see my only son happy and secure.”

Poe placed his hand on top of his dad’s.

“Dad… i am happier than ever. I’m about to officially become a pilot, i am finally home and i have you and all my friends next to me… i don’t need anything or anybody else.”

Poe could see how touched his father was by the way he looked at him.

_But still, he was a dad._

“You say that now. What about when i’m gone? I won’t be here forever. And your friends will also find someone someday. Actually almost all of them already have…”

_“Dad!”_

“Like you don’t even know!”

It’s true, he did know. Snap and Karé were engaged and Jess and Rose just moved in together. Poe only missed two years and yet, so much.

“Poe. I wanna see grandchildren.”

At that Poe choked. That much for eating.

_“Dad!”_

He drunk some water from the glass that was next to him.

“What?”

“I need you to slow down, okay? Children are the last thing i want right now. Actually even a boyfriend is the last thing i want right now. For the moment i am okay with what i have, can’t you be happy for me?”

Kes grabbed his hand again.

“Of course i am happy! Happy and proud.”

“Then we’re good. Also you know how much i hate change.”

His father shifted at that- his whole body language changed.

“Dad?”

“Want some more food?”

_Oh he’s hiding something._

“Dad, what’s going on?”

“- i can make you something else if you wan-”

“Dad!”

His father finally looked at him.

“Are you okay?”

He just stared at him nervously.

“What’s wrong?”

That same worried feeling came back into his heart. Whatever was going on, he needed to find out immediately.

“... what did you think of miss Phasma?”

_What._

“Dad what does that have to do-”

“It does.”

_Okay._

“Um… i don’t know. Cold like a statue i guess?”

“Poe i’m serious.”

_What the fuck is going on._

“She seemed okay i guess.”

_Like a fucking serial killer._

“Okay… okay…”

The older man looked skeptical so Poe didn’t speak to give him space. He was trying to connect the pieces together but every time he came up with a result, it was just bad. He didn’t even want to think about the possibility that-

“Miss Phasma and i see each other the last couple of months.”

_Oh._

“Okay.”

“We plan on getting married.”

_WHAT._

“WHAT?”

_No no no no no no no no. The idea of- no. Just no._

Poe got up from the table and run a hand through his hair.

“Dad are you out of your mind?! You date her for just a few months and wanna get married?!”

He was freaking out. This was a huge change. And he didn’t even know this woman. Of course he wanted his father to be happy but-

“Poe people in our age, don’t seek for anything else. She’s also a widow and she has two sons about your age.”

_Oh this is getting better and better._

What Poe wanted to say was “Dad. I interacted with her for two seconds and i felt my soul leave my body.” What he wanted to ask was “How do you even think she will make you happy?”

But as much as he hated this, (and he did a lot), he would never step, in the way of his father’s happiness. Even if that meant living with the statue, in the same house.

But still- just the thought of it made him feel sick. He hated change and that woman and her sons would change his life. He would have to share the house he once shared with his mother.

It wasn’t fair to think like that, he knew that. But he couldn’t help himself.

“Just… just give her a chance. For me.”

Poe looked at him. He could see in his eyes how much he needed this. Needed someone by his side. Poe wouldn’t be here forever and even if he did- it was still different.

He loved his dad too much.

“Okay. Okay let’s plan a dinner or something.”

His father was instantly relieved. He let a deep breath and smiled.

“Thank you mijo. Thank you.”

Guilt washed over Poe at once. Why did he even think he would control his father’s life? His father that was always there for him and loved him so much.

He brought the chair next to his dad’s and sat there to hug him. It was the most comforting thing in the world.

“Of course dad. I love you.”

His father let a soft and gentle kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you too.”

  
  


* * *

The dinner wasn’t what you would call a success, but it wasn’t bad either. Poe had promised to himself and his dad that he would be patient with them and _oh boy,_ even he didn’t know he had so much patience.

 _Miss Phasma,_ had two sons, named Ben and Hux. They were both really tall like her and they both inherited her _dashing_ personality.

Ben had black straight hair and it kinda looked like he never washed them or something. (Poe didn’t say that out loud of course).

Hux on the other hand, had ginger and short hair but aside from their hair, they really looked alike.

Poe gave them a tour of the house while his dad and _miss Phasma_ were preparing the food.

They were silent for most of it, even tho Poe made a lot of efforts to start a conversation.

He first showed them the garden, (without mentioning the tree because it felt too personal) and then he proceed to show them the ramb where his mother’s A-Wing was held, still unable to fly. Poe haven’t been able to find time to work on it but he planned on doing it, soon.

“This thing can fly?”

Ben’s voice was _extremely irritating_.

_Be patient._

“At the time no, but-”

Hux went closer to the ship and started adjusting something on the side of it.

“Hey, don’t touch that-”

“I’m a pilot too.” said Ben in his cold straight voice. 

Poe was trying to pay attention to Ben and what he was saying, but also to Hux that was keeping messing with the A-Wing.

“Nice. Hey can you stop doing that?”

Poe couldn’t understand if Hux was messing with it on purpose, or if he actually thought that whatever he was doing was working… either way, Poe didn’t like it.

He walked to Hux and gently touched his shoulder, to physically remove him from the side of the ship. 

The moment his hand softly pressed Hux’s shoulder, the second man slapped Poe’s hand and said in a raised and sharp voice, “Don’t you dare touch me ever again. Understood?”

Poe was shocked at the first. That shock quickly turned to irritation, at the tone Hux spoke and about what he said to him. What Poe wanted to say was, _“Who the fuck do you think you are? With what audacity are you giving me orders like that in my own fucking house.”_

But he kept remembering his dad and how nervous he was about this first meeting being a success, so what he actually said was, “Okay, calm down. Let’s just go inside the house.”

They all agreed and headed back into the house. Poe felt so weird about this whole situation. Not only because the whole scene was awkward, but also because he kept having that worried feeling in his chest that wouldn’t go away.

He decided that it was probably just him being dramatic and overreacting, so he tried to push it in the back of his head.

He gave them a quick and silent from their part, tour just in time for dinner.

His dad prepared the big table, so that they can all sit comfortably. Then he sat at the head of the table with Phasma next to him and her two sons by her side. Poe sat across her, on the left side of his dad.

He tried to focus on the delicious food, but he couldn’t even touch it. This “new family” thing was happening so fast… but he couldn’t act on it without hurting his dad. So he remained silent.

They had a little chat during diner, about how _charming_ their “little house” is and how the food is tasty but overcooked.

The guests left pretty late so Poe and Kes just dropped all the dishes in the sink and decided to deal with it in the morning. Afterwards the older man went straight to bed and Poe stayed a bit to at least tidy up the table. 

The house was completely dark, the only light getting in, was the moonlight from the windows.

Before realising it, he was already grabbing his jacket and opening the door to head outside.

The night sky was full of stars.

For the first time that day, Poe felt safe.

With his head facing the sky and his hands in his front pockets, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

A light breeze was gently petting his face and messing with his hair.

For the first time that day, Poe smiled.

He opened his eyes and walked towards the tree. It was the first time he visited it, after he returned and the realisation made him feel a bit guilty. He softly touched its trunk- a symbolic gesture, and he started talking, like he was talking to his mom.

“Hey mamá. I’m sorry it took so long to visit. I have just been…” he let his hand fall.

“Busy.”

He let another sigh and rubbed his face with his hands.

“I just-” 

Poe was never good with words. But he wanted so desperately to let it all out.

“This is bullshit. It’s all bullshit.”

He wasn’t sure if he was referring to the situation with his dad or the ‘i’ve been busy’ part or both.

“I just- i don’t know what to do and-”

He run a hand through his hair.

“I come home after two years, expecting to find everything as it was and- my friends moved on, which don’t get me wrong, i’m actually very happy for them because i love them and i wanna see them happy but, _oh stars,_ that was a big change alone- and then i find out that dad _is getting married._ Dad. Married. And i’m so worried about all this mom. So worried. And i can’t talk to him. This thing is eating me up and i can’t talk to the one person i want to.”

He could feel the knot in his throat rising.

“And i don’t even _know_ this woman. Who tells me she’ll make him happy?”

He was starting to hear his own voice breaking.

“And i’ll have to live with them now? Because she definitely doesn’t like me and her sons aren’t even willing to help and-”

He wiped his eyes with the ends of his sleeves.

“ _I know_ i’m being selfish right now. I know this isn’t fair. I know i’m not fair to him or to her- but i can’t help it and i don’t know what to do and i just… i just really miss you.”

He paused for a moment.

“Again, i know i’m selfish, but i wish things could go back to the way they were.”

Poe always aches about his mom. Always misses her, she’s always on his mind- but there are times he needs her more than others.

This was one of those times.

“I’m a pilot by the way.”

He smiled sadly.

“Like you.”

He stood there for some moments and then sat down- with his back against the tree and looked at the stars.

The morning lights were starting to show when he finally felt at peace and headed back inside.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The wedding happened about a month after that dinner. It was a small gathering with a small party afterwards, nothing too fancy.

The difficult part was, living together.

Ben and Hux shared the extra room they had at the house, but Poe soon realised that no matter the room, they would always fight if you let them alone for more than five minutes.

That made Poe change his routine completely, meaning that he made sure to wake up early every morning to use the bathroom first (thank the stars they wake up really late) and spend the majority of his day outside the house. Usually he stayed at the shop till noon and then he’d spend some long time with the A-Wing, eat dinner with the rest of the “family” and go straight to his room after helping his dad with the table.

In time, his routine became his new reality and he got used to it.

His “ _brothers_ ” would challenge his nerves _a lot of times_ but he had patience and he had his dad so he was okay.

Until that day.

_“No dad please, let me come with you.”_

“Poe i think you’re overreacting.”

Poe knew he was overreacting, this wasn’t the first time his dad would go alone for supplies for the shop but Poe had two reasons he wanted to go with him.

First of all he really didn’t wanna stay alone with Phasma and the boys for a whole month.

Second of all, his dad was a bit sick the last days and even tho he insisted he was okay and that “it’s just a bit of cough, nothing serious.”, Poe was still worried and wanted to take care of him.

“Dad come on. It’s not like i have anything serious to do here. Jess can take care of the store while we’re gone.”

His dad sighed before answering.

“Poe. I won’t be alone, L’ulo will come with me. And with me gone, this is a great opportunity to get to know your- well, Phasma, a bit more.”

It was Poe’s turn to sigh. Once again he couldn’t deny him. As much as he despised the idea of spending almost a month with them without his dad, he once again would do it if it’d make him happy.

He smiled and nodded his head.

“Okay. Okay fine, but if anything happens you’ll warn me at once.”

His dad was ready to argue but Poe spoke again.

“At once dad. Even if it’s not that serious.”

“Okay! Okay fine. I will.”

“Promise?”

“Promise… is there anything you want me to bring you? Your brothers- step brothers,”

He quickly corrected, “asked for some new cloaks. For some reason.”

_What has my life been that i find it normal that the two weirdos living next to my room want fucking cloaks._

“So, what do you want?”

Poe smiled at him. “I just want you back safe and sound.”

“Poe come on. Let your old man make you a gift.”

He said as he pressed a hand on his son’s shoulder and they started to walk side by side towards L’ulo’s ship. Poe was thinking for a minute before answering.

“I guess i could use a new helmet. If you find one.”

His father smiled. “Consider it done.”

Phasma and the boys came outside to wish him a happy travel and entered the house again quickly. Before going in the ship Kes said one last thing to Poe.

“Listen. I know they can be challenging at times. But deep inside, they all have a good heart. All of us have kindness inside us, even if some people have more than others. And you son,”

He softly brushed Poe’s hair from his forehead.

“your heart is full of it. So i know you’ll treat them with kindness. And in time, they will do it too… you’ll see.”

Poe gave him a smile.

“Okay dad. Don’t worry about me. We’ll be okay.”

Kes noded and hopped in L’ulo’s ship. Just as Poe was starting to walk backwards so that the ship can take off, Kes turned and said, “I love you, mijo. Have patience and be kind.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Poe’s heart felt heavy as he walked back into the house. He felt helpless the same way he did when he was at the academy and his dad would need help. But he trusted L’ulo with his life so he knew they were gonna do just fine.

He hoped.

Full with his thoughts as he was, he didn’t notice Phasma sitting on the couch.

“Poe, dear?”

He turned and saw her sitting in a very elegant way, looking at him in a expression that was almost compassion. 

“Come.” She patted the spot next to her. “Sit with me for a moment.”

_Okay. This is good. We can start over._

Poe obeyed and sat next to her, leaving a bit of space between them. She immediately took his hands in her own.

“I understand that you worry about your dad.”

Poe nodded.

“Well i can’t change that, but i want you to know that you can rely on me if you want to talk to someone.”

_That’s very nice._

Poe smiled at her.

“Thank you stepm- i meant ma’am!”

_No Poe, you idiot._

“i meant-”

“Ma’am will do just fine.”

_Okay, thank the stars._

His thoughts were interrupted by Hux and Ben’s loud voices.

“I TOLD YOU TO GET THAT PIECE OF JUNK OUT OF MY ROOM!”

“IT’S OUR ROOM AND IF YOU EVER- PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!”

If Phasma was annoyed by the voices, she never showed it.

“Ben and Hux always shared a room. They are such lovely brothers but i think they find their sleeping quarters rather comfining.”

That’s when Poe thought the perfect way of making them feel more comfortable and make a step of good will towards them.

“Well… my room is the biggest one beside your’s and father’s”

Phasma looked at him with a lot of interest.

“Perhaps they’d like to share it”

She looked at him surprised.

“What a wonderful idea! What a good boy you are.”

Poe laughed at that and immediately started thinking a quick way to move his things to the other room. It was just a room, he didn’t care much about how big or small it’d be.

“No problem at all. I can stay in-”

“The attic! Just so.”

Phasma said as she pointed her finger at him and got up.

_What?_

“The attic?”

They had an attic at the upper level of the house, but its purpose was to mostly store stuff that were no long needed to the shop and some of Poe’s childhood toys.

“Well temporarily, until i can redecorate the rest of the rooms. The attic is nice and it will keep you away from all our fuz”

Poe got up, still confused.

“No, don’t worry, you don’t have to redecorate anything for m-”

“Oh darling please, it will be my pleasure. Consider it a small gift from me to you.”

_I guess a few nights in the attic wouldn’t hurt._

“Okay then. As you wish.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Poe realised he didn’t have a lot of things he really needed in his room. He had his clothes, his books, BB-8’s charging base and some small things here and there that easily fit in two boxes.

He had a lot of work to do in the attic. He opened the windows to get some fresh air into the room, and he started trying to remove the dust _from everything,_ with the help of BB-8. They put all the useless stuff in boxes, under an old bed they discovered in the attic and then Poe cleaned the old closet, so that he can put his clothes in.

They ended up spending hours, there, trying to make it liveable.

When they were almost done, Poe sat on the bed extremely tired. BB-8 rolled next to him.

“Don’t worry beebee. We won’t stay here long.”

BB-8 still made some irritated noises that made Poe laugh.

“Think of all the good stuff! This is the most quiet room in the house. We’ll be just fine.”

There was a knock on the door and Ben’s head appeared a moment later.

“Ben! Hi, do you need-”

“It’s getting late.”

Poe gave him a confusing face, without wanting to.

“Okay.”

“Aren’t you gonna start making dinner?”

It was a bit rude way to say it, but still. At least he was talking to him and asking his help for something. This was progress.

“Yes! I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

And with that Ben disappeared.

Poe looked at BB-8. “I know how this looks… but i promise you, it was a good thing!”

BB-8 didn’t seem convinced but Poe headed downstairs anyways.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It became clear to him very quickly, that Phasma and the boys weren’t planning on helping with the house works or even visiting the repair shop.

It’s three weeks since his father left and Poe (with the help of BB-8), was doing everything in the house. He always cooked, set up the table, kept everything clean, did everyone’s laundry… but he still considered it a good thing. In a way he was taking care of them and that brought him joy.

As for shop, Phasma would sometimes show up, act a bit _bossy,_ but she never bothered to stay more than an hour, so Poe also had to take care of the shop. This was easier tho, because unlike the house, here he had people that helped him and he was truly having fun.

His break from all this, was when he would find time to work on Shara Bey’s A-Wing. It was truly relaxing. 

He kept telling to himself that things were looking up and that his father would soon return home. Everything was gonna be okay.

Until one day, L’ulo’s ship returned.

Poe was working in his room so he didn’t hear it, until Hux shouted at him that someone was knocking the door.

Poe’s heart immediately started beating faster as he was running to the door. He could feel that his dad was back, but it also felt… _wrong._

He opened the door, with Phasma, Ben and Hux, behind him, to reveal L’ulo looking at him with grief written on his face.

_No Poe, you’re wrong._

“L’ulo? Where’s dad?”

No answer.

_No, you. Are. Wrong._

“He had to stay more? That’s it?”

Still no answer.

“He had to stay more and he was scared i was gonna get mad, right?”

“Poe…”

“Tell him it’s okay! I won’t get mad, it’s okay, it’s-”

His eyes were burning and his voice was starting to crack.

“Your father got ill on the road.”

Poe was scared to say anything, or move even a finger, like it would change things somehow.

“He passed away Poe… i’m sorry.”

_No. No no no no please… please no i beg you. Not you dad. Please…_

“In the end, he only talked about you… you and your mother.”

He couldn’t breathe. Every effort to breathe made him cry harder. It didn’t feel real.

“He asked me to give you this.”

For the first time, he noticed the helmet on L’ulo’s hands. He offered it to him and Poe took it gently, like it was made of glass. He brought it close and saw the tears dropping from his eyes, on the top of the helmet.

“What about our cloaks?”

It was Hux’s voice that said that and Phasma quickly answered.

“Are you stupid? Can’t you see that none of that matters anymore? What will we do now?”

Poe turned slowly to look at them. All three of them started walking to different rooms, like the news they just received were nothing more than some lost cloaks. He turned to L’ulo again.

“Thank you for telling me.” His voice was shattered.

“It must have been really difficult for you.”

He didn’t say it with irony or in a mocking way. He meant it.

He slowly closed the door and with his back turned to it, he fell down and sobbed, with his new helmet tight to his arms.


	2. The Ball

In his grief, Poe realised one major thing: these people never loved his dad. But for some reason, Kes loved them truly. Maybe in time, they would learn to love him, but we will never know.

According to the Law, the house and the repair shop passed to the wife. Phasma. She was the new owner of his parents’ property now.

Phasma didn’t close the shop, for even a day. She didn’t give Poe the time and space he needed to mourn.

She kept saying how they were in a desperate need of money and that they needed to start saving for later.

She kept telling him that what he needed was distraction. And both her and her sons were generous enough to give Poe lots and lots of distractions. 

Phasma’s next move was to fire everyone from the repair shop. Every single one of the workers.

After all that, you’d think they would start help a bit in the house and the shop.

They never did.

So Poe, was left to do all the work. He never complained because he was working so much and so hard that he never had time to think about his dad.

He barely slept, he barely ate anymore, he had no one to talk to. But his “family” kept telling him he was okay, that he was doing better.

In the beginning he actually believed them. Until they stopped bothering to even pretend treating him as their equal.

In time he became less than their brother and more like a servant.

In time he realised the attic was never not gonna be his room.

In time he accepted that Phasma would never give him the money he needed to go back to his academy to take his degree.

But none of these mattered to him. He couldn’t think about these and continue his life as if his father never passed. So he did what he thought was best.

Took care of the house and the shop that his parents’ created with so much love, for these were the last things he had of them.

Some nights, the attic was too cold to sleep in and Phasma didn’t allow him to sleep in the couch, so he would sleep in the dusty cockpit of the old A-Wing, so tired from working the whole day and eating almost nothing, that he wouldn’t even bother to change his dirty orange jumpsuit.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


His eyes still felt heavy, unable to open, but he kept hearing a number of _beeps_ that was becoming irritating. He tried to shift his body in the cockpit, in an effort to get some more minutes of sleep, but BB-8 was still trying to say something.

Until he understood some of the words.

_Prepare. Breakfast. Shop. Twenty. Minutes._

_Fuck._

He jumped from the cockpit and run into the house. He immediately started preparing their breakfast while cleaning up the mess and setting up the table at same time.

“Yes beebee i know. I’ll open the shop just in time don’t worry.”

“I thought breakfast was ready.”

Phasma’s voice was cold like ice and Poe could swear he felt it on the back of his neck.

“It is ma’am. You can sit at the table.”

He didn’t turn to see her. When he was done and everything was on the table, Ben and Hux came downstairs. 

Each of them had a room of his own now.

“Next time call us when everything is on the table” she said as she grabbed some piece of bread.

“As you wish.” Poe set down one more thing at the table.

“Poe what’s that on your face?”

He froze for a moment, trying to understand what she was referring to.

“Ma’am?”

“It’s grease and dust from the shop.” Ben said in an amusing voice.

“Do clean yourself up at once.” Hux’s voice was nothing like Ben’s. It was full of discuss.

Poe went back to the kitchen to wash his face as Ben and Hux kept commenting on how “disgusting” he was.

“He looks like a bantha fodder.”

“Bantheron”

_If only they didn’t insult like five year olds._

Hux found “bantheron” quite hilarious. Again, it was like a five year old was trying to insult him.

“Can you believe he had the audacity to say he’s a pilot?”

At that, Phasma laughed too.

“Yeah sure. More like a pilot scum.” Ben continued.

“Behold the adventures of Bantheron: the pilot scum.”

Poe just sighed and returned to table, to place one more plate on it.

“Who’s this for?” Phasma pointed to the plate.

“Is there someone we’ve forgotten?”

Poe laughed at first, thinking she was joking.

“It’s my place.”

Phasma looked at him, with fire in her eyes.

“Don’t you have to open the shop?”

“Yeah but i have a bit time to eat-”

“Poe. Do you understand that i own this house, the shop and all the money your father had?”

He just looked at her, not sure what she wanted him to do about it.

“Anyone else in my place would throw you out in a heartbeat and you’d die out there because let me remind you that you have no license or skills that would help you work somewhere. Instead of doing that i kept you here, giving you food and a bed to sleep at night and the only thing i ask in return is to clean the house and run the shop. And this is how you thank me? Sitting here with us, like you’re our equal, with your dirty clothes, instead of working to repay me and open the shop on time?”

He just stood there, watching her completely speechless.

“You’re nothing without me Dameron. So wouldn’t you prefer to eat when all the work is done, Poe- or should i say, _pilot scum?_ Hm?”

He felt the room drowning him. He just took his plate and headed to the kitchen.

_You’re nothing without me._

Words had power, perhaps more power than the force itself. And suddenly Poe, felt like he was in a cage with no way out.

He needed some air.

He run outside, rode the speeder and left towards the woods.

He was going with full speed, like the faster the speeder would go, the less pain he would feel.

There was no escaping his thoughts this time tho.

The force truly works in mysterious ways... for if his step mother wouldn’t treat him like that, he would have never run off and accidentally break the speeder and furthermore, he would have never met the price.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“No, please, not you too!”

The worst thing about the speeder breaking down was that it was completely his fault.

He didn’t crash it or anything, but he was going so fast that it pushed the engines too far so it just shut down.

In conclusion, now he was in the middle of nowhere, with their only speeder broken because of his stupidity. Plus there was no way in hell he would open the shop in time and who knows what Phasma would do to him.

_This is bad, this is very bad._

It was too much and the situation with the speeder was what made him break down in the end.

He just kneeled to the ground and buried his face in his hands, wishing he could just disappear.

“Sir? Are you alright?”

Poe quickly moved his face to the direction of the voice and-

_Wow._

If he’d seen the man in front of him, at any other point of his life, he would flirt with him until:

  1. the other man smiled
  2. the other man accepted to go on a date with him.



But Poe was so miserable right now… miserable or not tho, he was not blind. This was the most gorgeous and charming man he has ever seen in his entire life.

He was wearing a simple pair of blue pants with a thick brown line on the side, a light brown-ish shirt and some dark brown boots that matched his shirt… simple but yet the clothes looked expensive.

Oh by the way he was riding an orbak, did Poe mention that?

He must have looked like an idiot, because the mysterious man got off the orbak and came a bit a bit closer to him.

“Sir? Do you need any help?”

_Come on Poe, focus._

With two quick moves he wiped his eyes and got up.

“Um… no, i’m okay.”

The other man looked at him carefully and searched for something in Poe’s eyes… an approval maybe…

“You don’t seem okay…” he said in a quieter voice than before.

 _You have no idea,_ Poe thought.

“I can manage myself, don’t worry.” Poe wasn’t sure if he was saying this to the stranger in front of him or himself.

“What about this?”

The man pointed at the speeder.

“Well… that is a problem, but unless you know about engineering, there’s not much we can do about it.”

The other man laughed and _oh boy, his smile was absolutely beautiful._ He started to roll up his sleeves as he walked to the front side of the speeder.

“I may know a couple of things.”

The next thing he did was open the cup of the speeder, and the moment he did it, smoke was released everywhere.

“Oh, that’s not good.” Poe said as he came to stand next to the very kind man.

“Don’t worry, i used to deal with this specific problem on engines like this when i was young, all the time”

The stranger’s voice was soothing and for some reason, it made Poe relax, even just a bit.

After some minutes, Poe understood the problem as well, so they managed to fix the speeder together, in no time.

“I think this will do it.” The man said as he closed the cup. “But i’d give it some time.”

Poe was afraid of that. Phasma was going to kill him. 

All the worryness must have showd to his face, because the other man added quickly,

“Don’t worry! I’ll stay with you until it’s safe for you to leave.”

Poe felt a warmth to his heart… it has been so long since someone treated him with kindness.

“Thank you...um… what's your name?”

Poe felt guilt over the fact that he didn’t ask that earlier. He must have seem extremely rude.

The man looked at him in an expression that read like curiosity and surprise.

“You don’t know who i am?”

_Should i? Shit, do we already know each other and my stupid ass forgot about it? But that doesn’t make sense, i would never forget the most gorgeous man to walk on this galaxy._

“That is-” he added quickly, “They call me Finn. Well, my father does, when he’s in a good mood.”

Poe smiled.

_Finn._

“And where do you live, Finn?”

Poe hoped he didn’t sound creepy or something… it’s just that even tho he didn’t have time to even consider about dates, he hoped he was lucky enough that Finn would live somewhere close so that he could see him again, even by accident.

“At the palace... my father’s teaching his trade!”

_Again: Wow._

“You’re an apprentice!”

“Of a sort…”

_Just like my mom taught me how to fly._

“That’s very nice… do they, do they treat you well?”

Finn looked at him in an endearing way.

“Better than i deserve most likely… and you?”

Poe’s smile slowly disappeared.

“They treat me as well as they’re able.”

Finn’s smile disappeared as well and a look of sadness with just a touch of anger replaced the endearing one.

“I’m sorry.”

Poe felt immediately bad for ruining the mood.

“It’s not your doing.” he answered softly.

“Not yours either i bet.”

Poe smiled sadly and shook his head, “others have it worse i’m sure… we must simply have patience and be kind, mustn’t we?”

Finn’s beautiful smile returned.

“Yes, you’re right…”

They looked at each other for a moment, and Poe felt chills throughout his whole body, but in a good way. He didn’t even realise that Finn’s orbak came next to him.

“Hello.” Poe said in a soft voice as he raised his hands to pet its face. The orbak made a sound of satisfaction and Poe smiled.

“She likes you.” 

Poe laughed as he continued to pet it. “I like her too…”

He turned to face Finn. “I didn’t know there were orbaks on Yavin.”

“There are a few at the palace… i hear that the king plans on bringing more for races and stuff.”

It’s true that there was an old Yavinian tradition that had to do with animal races, but still…

“That doesn’t sound right.”

“Yeah but… it’s what’s done.”

“Just because it’s what’s done, doesn’t mean it’s what should be done.”

Finn looked at him impressed.

“You’re right again.”

Every time Finn smiled at him, Poe felt like butterflies were having a party in his stomach.

Finn came close and he softly brushed the right side of the orbak.

“You still haven’t told me, what do they call you?”

Poe shook his head, as memories from earlier started to come back.

“Doesn’t matter what they call me.”

Okay, he sounded a bit dramatic. He was planning on saying his name but he never got a chance to, because a female voice spoke from a few feet away,

“Ah! There you are, your hi-”

“It’s Finn! I’m Finn! I’m on my way!”

The woman also rode an orbak. She seemed young with her brown hair in three tight buns and she was wearing a white outfit.

“Well we better get moving… mr. Finn.”

“Like i said” Finn turned to Poe again, “I’m on my way.”

The way Finn looked at him, took his breath away.

“You can go, don’t worry about me… the speeder is fine.”

Finn nodded, never taking his eyes off Poe. He got on his orbak as Poe took a few steps back. He started to leave, but then he turned one last time.

“I hope to see you again.”

Poe smiled.

“And i, you.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The doctor was examining his father, as Finn walked with quick and big steps throughout the entire room. He was talking fast, telling his father everything about his earlier encounter in the forest.

Just the memory of it made his heart beat faster.

“You act like you have never seen a pretty boy before”, his father said in an amusing voice.

“He wasn’t just a pretty boy! I mean… _he was a very pretty boy,_ but there was so much more to him.”

“How much more? I mean, you only met him once. How could you know anything about him?”

Finn continued to walk across the room and back, with his hands adding to what he was saying.

“You told me you knew right away when you met father.”

Finn’s other father, passed away when he was very young and even tho he had very few memories of him, he still loved him dearly.

“That was different, your father was a prince.”

“You would have loved him anyway.”

Finn knew he was right. His parents truly loved each other very much.

“I would’ve never seen him because it wouldn’t be appropriate.”

Finn stopped to look at him. _Come on old man. Who are you trying to fool._

His father continued by saying, “And my father would have told me, what i’m telling you.”

Finn sat next to him.

“And i would have listened.”

Finn smiled as he said “No you wouldn’t.”

“Yes i would.”

“No you wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You’re right.”

They both smiled at each other but then Finn noticed the way the doctor was looking at him.

His smile vanished at once.

“So how is he?” the playful voice was replaced by a serious one.

His father also raised his eyes to meet the doctor’s.

“Your majesty…” he was struggling to find the words. “I…”

Finn held his breath, waiting for any kind of good words coming from the doctors mouth. They never came.

“Nevermind…” His father’s voice was a wispear. “If it takes that long to work out a way to say it, i already know.”

A wave of pain washed over Finn’s heart. He gently touched his father’s hand, without knowing what to do or say. He just sat there in the large room, completely helpless.

“Father…”

His father turned to face him and smiled kindly.

“Way of all flesh boy…”

He just looked at him for a moment that felt longer than it lasted. Then his father stood at his feet.

“Come. We shall be late.”

He could tell Finn was still upset, so he stood in front him for one more moment before adding, “And punctuality is the…”

“... politeness of princes.” They finished the sentence together.

The king pressed a kiss to Finn’s forehead and they proceed to go the council meeting together.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The meeting wasn’t supposed to last this long… but it turned out Finn needed more time than he thought, to convince the council members about the animal race matter.

“Your Royal highness, with all do respect, the races are a big tradition of our planet.”

Many council members agreed to that.

“Yes i know that, but traditions change. We can replace the animals with ships or such.”

Finn was determined to win this fight. He always wanted to change that, but the stranger from the forest gave him the courage he needed to finally act on it.

“Your highness we always used animals… that’s how it’s always done.”

Finn knew exactly what to answer.

“Just because it’s what’s done, doesn’t mean it’s what should be done.”

He smiled at himself. _Or something like that._

“So i take it,” His father finally spoke, “That you will take care of the matter, son?”

Finn looked at him and saw that he definitely had his father on his side.

“It will be my honor.”

“Okay then.” that same council member talked again.

“The last thing we have to talk about is the ball we’ll have in honor of our crown prince.”

She pointed at Finn.

_Right. That._

Another tradition Finn really didn’t like, was the “marriageable ball” as he called it. Basically, every heir in the history of Yavin had one. It was a royal ball that was held at the palace, where they invited every prince and princess from all over the galaxy to attend and to where the heir of the throne must choose their future husband or wife.

If it was difficult to convince them about replacing animals with ships for a race, Finn was sure it would be impossible to change that ball tradition.

He hated the idea of marrying someone he just met in a ball, but he wasn’t planning on giving up on the throne so he had no choice.

“If i must marry, could i not wed, say, a good, honest flyboy, from here?”

That _same_ council member laughed.

“How many divisions, will this “good, honest, flyboy” provide us? How will he made our planet stronger? We are just a small planet in a large galaxy your royal highness. And those are dangerous times we live in.”

 _You’re wrong._ Finn thought. But he knew this was a fight he couldn’t win.

Still tho… he didn’t plan on giving up yet.

“What about inviting yavinians to the ball?”

He suggested and wispears filled the room.

“We could combine the ship race with the ball… that will bring joy to the people and they will accept the new tradition better.”

He looked at his father for support.

“That’s not a bad idea.”

_Thank you father._

“Alright then, we seem to have come to an agreement. A race ball for the people and a royal for our heir.”

After that last statement the council was dismissed. Only Finn and the king were now in the big room and just before Finn also stepped out of it, his father came close.

“Listen, boy.” He looked at him and spoke with nothing but kindness.

“I want to see you and the kingdom safe.”

Finn returned a guilty and rather sad look.

“Alright, father.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The big market was far from the house and the repair shop, so thank the stars that the speeder was perfectly operating.

Since Phasma and his step brothers were never helping out, Poe was forced to go to the market place during his lunch break. He didn’t complain about it because he had a chance to get a bit out of the madness and catch up with his friends.

He almost never saw them anymore because all of them moved to the new colonies really far from where they lived before. He had arranged to meet Jess that day and sure enough he spotted her the moment he got off the speeder.

“Jess!”

She run to his arms and they hugged for what seemed like forever. Poe loved everyone very much, but he always had a soft spot for Jess. She was the sister he never had.

“Oh Poe… i missed you so much.”

She took a step back to take a closer look at him.

“You don’t look well Poe… not at all.”

She was very worried about him… you could tell by the way she looked at him.

“Why do you stay there when they treat you so?”

Poe sighed and closed his eyes.

“Is it because you don’t have credits? Poe i can help you! And everyone agrees with me. We’re family and we’ll help you, the same way your father always helped us.”

Poe looked at her again. He was touched by the gesture and he appreciated it very much, but…

“Thank you Jess… truly. This means the world to me. But i made my father a promise that i would take care of them for him. That i would at least try.”

“Poe-”

“And.” he continued, “This house and the repair shop are the only things i’ve left of my parents. They loved our house and the shop very much so now that they’re gone i love it for them.”

He smiled at her and squeezed her hands.

“It’s my home.”

Jess looked at him sadly but she didn’t say anything. She knows how stubborn he can be.

They started walking side by side when a droid from the palace stood at the center of the big market and everyone stopped to pay attention to it.

_“Beloved people of Yavin, the king has an important message for all of you: Know, on this day, two weeks hence, there shall be held, at the palace, a Royal Ball.”_

At the hearing of the words “Royal Ball” people around him started exclaiming enthusiastically.

_“At said ball, in accordance with ancient custom, the prince shall choose his mate.”_

The exclaims were even louder now.

_“Furthermore, at the behence of the prince, it is hereby declared that every citizen in the kingdom, be they noble or commoner, is invited to attend.”_

People were gasping and talking loudly now. Poe and Jess looked at each other, completely uninterested. Well… if he wanted to be honest with himself, Poe had a big interest to go to the palace, so that he could see Finn again.

“Poe Dameron, are you planing on hunting the prince like everyone?”

He laughed at the idea.

“Yeap. I plan on bewitching him with my dashing personality and extremely sexy appeal.”

Jess laughed and threw her arm to his shoulder.

“In that case, remember me when you’re famous.”

_“At said ball, the annual race will also be held at the palace. Every young pilot will have a chance to compete and be the first official ace pilot of our crown prince.”_

_Wow._

Jess looked at him with big eyes.

“Poe! This is huge! You can totally compete!”

_“Such is the command of our most noble king.”_

And with that the droid disappeared from the crowd. This is what everyone on Yavin would talk about for the next two weeks.

“I mean… i don’t have a ship”

Jess hit him lightly at the back of his head.

“Poe you idiot! What about you mom’s ship?”

“Jess that ship needs a miracle to fly…”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“Maybe you should go after the prince after all because you’re the biggest drama queen i’ve ever met. Poe. The ship just needs repairs. It does need a lot of them, but it can still fly.”

“Jess i barely have time to sleep anymore. The ship needs days of work.”

“We’ll help you! Me and Rose and Snap and Paige and Karé! We can do this, Poe. Let us at least help you with this… Phasma will never know.”

It was risky but… becoming an ace pilot was his dream since ever, and this was his chance. He knew he needed help and that he could count on his friends. He smiled at her kindly.

“Okay.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Poe delivered the news as soon he returned home that night. As for himself, he was starting to get excited about the race, but also he had taught himself to not expect much anymore so that kept his excitement grounded. The one thing he was definitely looking forward to tho, was seeing Finn again.

_Finn the apprentice._

What he didn’t expect, was to see Phasma cheer and the boys to gasp with enthusiasm. She run to them and grabbed their hands as they kept daydreaming about “tricking the prince into marrying one of us.”

“Boys.” Phasma said in a high pitched voice that Poe heard for the first time in his life.

“Listen to me. This the chance we’ve been waiting for. One of you must win the heart of the prince.”

Ben and Hux looked at each other in shock.

“Imagine…” Ben said, “the power i could hold… imagine the things i would be able to do if i ever was the king.”

“Imagine everything i could accomplish as a ruler of this despicable planet…” Hux added.

Phasma laughed and turned to Poe, like she just remembered he still stood there.

“You. Wake up earlier tomorrow and go back in the market to buy the most expensive and notorious outfits. We will need three of them.”

_Three?_

“Why three?”

Ben laughed as he sat back on the couch.

“I want you to know this is embarrassing.”

Poe actually didn’t think for even a second that they would think of him in any way or that one of the outfits was for him but he was too tired to argue.

“You’re too ambitious for your own good, darling.”

Phasma was _really_ entertained by this.

“Whatever.”

Poe turned to leave, when his step mother’s voice stopped him.

“Where are you going- Are you gonna sleep at that filthy ship again?”

He gave her a tired look.

“Is there a problem?”

She just waved a hand at him and returned her attention to her sons. 

He found BB-8 by the side of the ship. He crossed his legs as he sat down and brought his tools with him. BB-8 turned to him and released some questionable beeps.

“We have work to do beebee.”

That didn’t stop the beeps and that made him laugh.

“Calm down! We only have two weeks to fix this… besides it’s already late and i have to wake up really early tomorrow, so i’m not losing that much sleep… i’ll sleep a bit on my launch break tomorrow, okay?”

BB-8 didn’t seem convinced but still it was enough to get them both to start working. As he was working, Poe was thinking of Finn and that brought a smile to his face.

He had a great feeling about this.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Finn could feel hot sweat sticking the training clothes, to his body. After that day in the forest, he just found it harder to concentrate, every day.

He was always training with the captain of the palace guard, Rey. Even tho she always called him “your highness” he still considered her his friend.

Actually, she was his only friend at the palace.

After Rey threw him to the ground for the twelfth time that day, she helped him stand and said, “Wake up your Royal Highness, you’re in a daze.” with a laughable expression.

Finn sighed as he got up and started walking side by side.

“I’m sorry…”

Rey looked at him with curiosity.

“You’ve been off since the day in the forest.”

It was the invitation Finn needed to start talking about it again.

“It’s that wonderful man, i can’t stop thinking about.”

“But there are plenty of men…”

“Yes but, his spirit, his goodness…”

Rey laughed at him.

“You don’t suppose he has a sister, do you?”

Finn laughed at her as well.

“I don’t know.” Then his expressions returned to seriousness again.

“I don’t know anything about him.”

“Perhaps your mystery man may come to the ball.” Rey left her stuff to a droid next to her.

“That’s why you were so generous with the invites.”

They both grabbed a pair of dry towels.

“Captain, it was for the benefit of the people.”

Rey wiped the back of the throat.

“Of course, how shallow of me”

Finn could hear her smirk but he ignored it.

“And if he comes, then what?”

Rey looked at him like it was obvious.

“Then you tell him you’re a prince. And a prince may take whoever he wishes.”

“Ha.”

“Ha?”

“Yes, ha. You know my father and the whole council want me to take someone of royal heritage.”

“Well, if that man from the forest is as charming as you say, perhaps they’ll change their minds.”

Finn was silent after that. He hoped and wish to the Force that, this, would be the case.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The two weeks passed so quickly, that Poe didn’t even realise the day of the ball had arrived.

The entire kingdom held its breath in anticipation. The A-Wing was ready thanks to his friends. One day that everyone had gone to the market, Poe left the shop to Jess and he tested it.

He couldn’t quite describe the feeling.

Him flying his mother’s ship, after all these years.

Him finally _flying,_ after all this time…

It overwhelmed him and before he realised, tears were leaving wet marks on his cheeks.

Happy tears.

He felt like he was free. Free from everything and in every way possible.

Right now, he was at the shop with BB-8. As expected, almost no one visited the shop because everyone was preparing for the big event.

“You know,” he said to BB-8, “I still need some good clothes for tonight…”

A new announcement from the palace, said that the race would take place after the ball, so he couldn’t actually turn up in his worn out orange jumpsuit.

He was about to go to the palace and race in his mother’s ship, but still… the thought that was on the top of his head was that he may see Finn again.

_Finn._

Just thinking about him, made his heart beat faster.

He bit his lip and smiled.

“Daydreaming again Dameron?”

Poe laughed as Jess entered the store.

“Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for tonight?”

“Yeah, i’ll close it in a bit… i don’t think anyone will show up and with all the fuz that’s been going on today, i doubt that Phasma will even notice it.”

Jess came close and handed him a grey bag.

“Here. This is for you.”

“What is this?” 

Poe opened the bag as Jess looked at him in anticipation.

The inside of the bag had a pair or brown pants, a black with silver ends belt, black boots and a shirt in the color of the sand.

It was too much.

“So…? Do you like it?”

He looked at her, still in awe.

“Jess… thank you, but i cannot accept that.”

Her smile instantly vanished.

“Why not.”

“This is too much… and it looks so expensive-”

“Poe, all of us agreed to it. We really wanted to help you in any way we can today-”

“But you did help! I could have never repaired the A-Wing on my own-”

“Yes Poe, we know but… but we still wanted to buy you something. Just- just let us do this… please.”

He was once again, touched by that. He didn’t deserve them. He put the clothes back in the bag and gave Jess the tightest hug in the galaxy.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He returned home a bit after that and took a shower while everyone else was getting ready. It must have been the first time ever, that no one really payed attention to him or what he did so he was able to eat a proper meal after his shower and then go to his room- meaning the attic, and get ready.

He knew that Phasma and the boys had rented a ship to take them to the palace as they only had interest at the ball and not the race.

Just in time their ship was supposed to arrive, Poe left the attic in order to go and run one final check on his ship.

He found Phasma waiting for him in the living room.

_This is unexpected._

“Why are you all dressed up?”

Poe stopped before the last step.

“For the ball…”

Phasma got up from the couch she was sitting, with anger flashing to her eyes.

“After all i’ve done…”

Anxiety gave him a punch at his stomach.

“I’m not gonna ruin anything for you or them. I don’t even wanna meet the prince.”

“Oh you won’t. Because there’s no question of your going.”

_Keep calm. Breathe. It’s gonna be okay. You’re so close._

“Okay, if i upset you, i won’t even go to the ball. I only care about the race afterwards.”

Phasma laughed at him.

“You think i don’t know? You think i didn’t notice those stupid rats i fired, coming to help you fix that thing?”

_No._

He held his breath as he asked.

“What did you do?”

His voice was barely hearable. Phasma looked at him viciously and laughed. 

He run to the ship only to find Ben and Hux tearing it apart.

“No! Stop!”

They just looked at him with satisfaction and stepped aside, for he was too late. Poe stepped closer like he could still save the situation, but he couldn’t. They turned his mother’s ship to nothing more than a piece of junk.

His eyes were burning hot as he turned to find Phasma next to her sons. A second later he heard their ship arrive.

“How could you?” it was just a wispear, but loud enough for Phasma to hear.

“How could i otherwise? I will not let anyone associate my sons with you. It would ruin their prospects to been seen with a ragged servant scum like you.”

As she was was talking, she walked to him until she could grab his arm tight.

“Because _that_ is what you are. And that is what you will always be.”

Her voice was crueler than ever.

_“Now mark my words.”_

BB-8 came from behind and teased her leg. That made her take some surprised steps back, but still looked at him one last time before leaving with her sons.

_“You shall not go to the ball.”_

And just like that they left. After some moments Poe listened to the ship getting further and further. He was still standing there, not moving a muscle.

He looked at the A-Wing one more time and his heart completely shattered. He starting running with all the strength he had left, until he kneeled down in front of the Force tree.

He finally let himself cry.

He cried and sobbed until his face felt sore.

 _“I’m sorry_ _mamá… i’m sorry. This is all my fault.”_

He buried his face to his hands.

_“I can’t… i can’t do this anymore.”_

He kept on crying about everything… his father, his house, his friends, his mother’s ship, his life…

Until a female voice broke his thoughts in half.

_“Shhh now Poe… it will all be okay.”_

He turned around with his heart beating fast. For just a single moment he thought- well he hoped, that somehow, his mother spoke to him. But the owner of the voice was an old lady- about this father’s age, with a kind expression and- she was glowing in a blue light.

“Who- who are you? And how do you know me?”

The lady seemed offended.

_“Who am i? Shouldn’t you have that worked out already?”_

Poe just looked at her confused.

_“My name is Leia Organa and i’m a force ghost.”_

She said it like it was obvious.

Poe got to his feet at once and looked at her, shocked and suspicious.

_“You can’t be.”_

The lady- Leia, looked at him like he just said the dumbest thing in the galaxy.

_“Why not?”_

_Is this conversation actually happening or am i imagining this?_

_“Because they don’t exist?”_

Well, he obviously believed in the Force, but he’s never even seen a Jedi in his life, why would a force ghost- if that thing even exists, visit him, of all people?

_“Didn’t your own mother believed in them?”_

Poe just stopped breathing.

“You- You knew my mother?”

Leia smiled and nodded.

_“I did… we were friends once. I loved her very much. That’s why my brother gave her this tree and i have been keeping an eye on you.”_

_This is too much._

He didn’t know what to say so he just stood there completely speechless.

_“You know, we can stand here all night, or actually get on with it.”_

Poe shook his head in an effort to focus.

“Get on with what?”

Leia gave him a mischievous smile.

_“I’m gonna help you go to the ball.”_

Poe just laughed at that.

“Yeah right. Unless force ghosts can magically turn a piece of garbage into a fully operational ship-”

_“Some of us can… and lucky for you i am one of the most powerful Jedi to ever walk in the galaxy.”_

They started walking forward, but then Poe stopped.

_“Come on, now. Even miracles take a little time.”_

“Why now?”

It was the most honest question Poe could make. Leia looked at him with compassion.

“Why didn’t you come when my mother died? Or when my father died? Or when Phasma treated me the way she did… why come now to fix an old ship?”

She studied his face.

_“Because, you never needed my help before. Your mother died and even if you needed time, you overcame it and helped your father. When your father passed, your first instinct was to keep your promise to him and give love to people that never loved you back. You always took care of yourself and others without asking for help but also accepting it, when it was needed. Poe, your kindness isn’t a weakness. It’s your strength. And if you allow me, i would be honored to help you this one time.”_

He never thought of himself in that way. He always thought that everything he did was wrong and that, that’s why they never accepted him, or that’s why he was losing everyone he loved.

He never thought he deserved a good life.

“Okay.” he was sure this time.

“Let’s do this.”

BB-8 was still next to the ship when they arrived, trying to rebuild it somehow.

He really loved that droid.

BB-8’s first reaction on seeing Leia was to tease her. Leia laughed and she raised the droid to the air with just a small move of her hand as she said, _“i like that droid.”_

BB-8 must have been terrified, because it immediately rolled and stood behind Poe’s legs.

“It’s okay beebee, she’s with me.”

 _“Okay.”_ Leia turned to him, _“Am i allowed to do whatever i want to it?”_

Poe thought about it for a second, but he quickly said “sure.” There was no way it would get in any worse condition than it already was.

Leia turned her back on him and raised her hands again. Later she closed them to fists and brought them closer to her chest. As a result, the ship completely crashed and broke into a million pieces.

“Um… what are you doing?”

_“I’m reconditioning it.”_

“To what?”

_“Something new…”_

The moment she said that, all the pieces of the ship started to come back together, the center of the room pulling them like a magnet.

She made some more sharp moves with her hands and what used to be an A-Wing, became an absolutely beautiful X-Wing.

It was mostly black, with some orange details to it and Poe couldn’t begin to describe how much he loved it.

_Wow._

He looked at it with wide eyes.

“How is this possible…”

Leia used the force to get his helmet from across the room.

It was the white helmet with the blue designs and also the last gift his father ever made to him, so she handed it to him gently.

_“I’m afraid it won’t stay like this forever… this is not like an object i moved with the Force… this is a creation of some kind. So you won’t have much time.”_

It was more than okay.

“It’s more than i ever expected really… just tell me how long so that i can keep it, in mind.”

_“I imagine that i can’t hold to it for more than three hours… so you have until midnight.”_

“It’s more than enough… thank you.”

Leia smiled at him.

_“It was a pleasure… Oh, i have one more thing for you.”_

She reached behind her back and suddenly a jacket appeared in her hands. It had the color of the sand but it was a bit darker than his shirt, with some red details on top and stripes on the sleeves.

_“This jacket was gifted by your mother to your father when they first met but i saw them both wearing it at many points. I think they would love you to have it.”_

Poe let down his helmet so that he could try on the jacket.

It fit perfectly.

“I don’t know how to thank you.”

_“Have fun and win the race.”_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The king was sitting on his throne and Finn was standing next to him. The majority of the guests had already arrived. They all bowed before the king and Finn had to greet them.

_All of them._

Finn was thanking the stars for two things:

One, he had Rey with him and two, the throne was on the upper floor of the room so he didn’t have to interact with anyone up close.

With every new arrival Finn would look to see if it was the one he was waiting for arrived and with every new disappointment, he’d just look into the crowd again in case he missed him.

“Who are you looking for?” Up until that point, Finn almost forgot his father was also there.

“No one.” He did his best to sound convincing.

“It’s that boy from the forest, isn’t it?”

Finn couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s why you were so generous with the invitations.”

“Father, it was for the people.”

“I know you love the people, Finn. But i also know that your head’s been turned. But you’ve only met him once, in the forest.”

“And you will have me marry someone i met once, tonight.”

“A royal. It’s a royal or nothing.”

Finn was about to answer, when that council member lady, interrupted them.

“May i present her Royal Highness, princess Jannah of Kef Bir.”

Finn greeted her at once and then proceed to raise her hand and bring it to his mouth, to press a light kiss.

Princess Jannah was very beautiful but, she seemed as uninterested as he was… she didn’t show it of course but he could tell.

“You are as handsome as they say… and your little kingdom is enchanting.”

Finn couldn’t help it.

“I hope the princess doesn’t find our little kingdom too confining.”

The doors then closed, as a royal droid made the announcement:

_“Your Majesty, your Royal Highness, my Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen, distinguished visitors, and people of our land”_

As the droid was talking, Finn searched the crowd again with a pitch of sadness.

_“The prince shall now choose his partner for the first dance.”_

So his master plan of inviting the whole planet so that this one guy he saw once in the forest could come, didn’t work after all.

_Who’d know._

_“Let our ball commence!”_

And now he would be forced to dance with someone he didn’t want, while his mind was still at the forest, with the stranger with the black curls and dark eyes…

But then everything changed.

The big doors opened and _he_ came in.

Finn without thinking, excused himself in the princess and run downstairs.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Poe pushed the big doors open. It wasn’t the first time he’s late and this time it really wasn’t his fault.

He let his ship with the rest of the ships from the contest and BB-8 with it, in case something bad happened.

He stepped into the ballroom and it was truly magical. There were so many people from all over the galaxy… but the moment he stepped in, he immediately started searching for Finn.

He didn’t have much time, so he planned on making the little time he had, worth it.

Suddenly people cleared a path in front of him and at the end of that path, was Finn.

He was gorgeous.

They both started walking to each other at the same time, so they met at the center of the room.

Finn was so beautiful, Poe didn’t even notice his royal clothing.

_“Finn.”_

Finn gave him one of his beautiful smiles.

“It’s you… isn’t it?”

It was Poe’s turn to smile.

“Just so.”

Finn then took a deep breath and cleared his throat before continuing.

“If i may… that is- it would give me the greatest pleasure, if you would do me the honor, of letting me lead you, through this… the first…”

Finn lost his words and just looked at the man in front of him, completely mesmerized.

Poe was planning on waiting for Finn to complete the sentence but at that particular time, he didn’t have patience.

_“Dance?”_

Finn laughed.

“Yes! Dance. That’s it.”

Now Poe couldn’t find words, so he just nodded his head.

Finn’s smile disappeared and he know looked at him in a way that made the pilot’s heart melt.

Poe silently thanked Jess for teaching him how to dance because who would have known those skills are actually needed.

Finn placed a hand on Poe’s back and the touch left him breathless.

Poe then placed his, above Finn’s and the second man took Poe’s right hand on his own and led the dance.

It felt like flying.

Poe forgot there were more people in the room. At that moment it was just them, the music and the universe.

Dancing with Finn felt right.

_So right._

It was like something or someone was telling him, _“this is where you’re supposed to be”_

Whatever move Finn wanted to do, it was like Poe already knew it, so their bodies matched perfectly.

When it was over, they were both out of breath.

They slowly bowed, with their right hands above their hearts, as the rest of the room clapped.

The next dance was faster and just as Finn grabbed Poe again, more people joined them in the dance floor.

“I actually prefer this dance more.” said Poe and the other man agreed and added,

“Come with me.”

Finn held Poe’s hand and led him out of the ballroom, in the big gardens.

The sky was clear of clouds and the stars was shining bright.

You couldn’t see much of the gardens, because it was dark, but still they looked dashing.

Even in the dark, Poe noticed Finn’s outfit for the first time… it was a navy blue pair of pants with a navy blue long shirt and both of these had golden details all over them.

He looked like he came straight out of one of the stories his mother used to tell him, as a kid. Finn interrupted his thoughts with his beautiful deep voice.

“There’s something i need to tell you.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_“So, you’re the prince?!”_

The pilot’s eyes were shining under the moonlight. Finn guessed he was a pilot, because of the jumpsuit he wore in the forest, and the pilot jacket he was wearing now.

He was absolutely stunning in both outfits.

“Well, not _“the prince”_ exactly… there are plenty of princes in the galaxy, i’m only _a_ prince”

Finn hoped that with a bit of humor, things would evolve better. He didn’t wanna pretend anymore and the other man would soon figure it out so, he wanted to be the one to tell him.

“But… your name’s not really Finn?”

“Certainly it is, and my father still calls me that, when he’s especially un-peeved at me.”

The pilot laughed lightly, before getting a confused expression again.

“But, you’re not an apprentice.”

“I am! I’m still learning my trade. _How to be a king, 101.”_

They both laughed and his partner brought a hand to cover his eyes as he exclaimed.

_“Oh stars…”_

“Please forgive me! I thought you might treat me differently if you knew.”

He looked at him again and as he smiled, he bit his lip.

Finn felt his cheeks burn and the thoughts in his mind were like _“Help, help, help help, help.”_

“No more surprises?”

He extended his hand and the pilot took it and shook it in agreement.

“No more surprises.”

They started walking deeper into the gardens, side by side.

“So i take it, you’re a pilot?”

The other man’s face light up.

“Yeap. Best in the galaxy.”

Finn laughed. Why did he always laugh when he was next to him or thinking about him.

“Nice… so i take, you’re here for the race?”

“Well, yeah… but i also hoped to see you again…”

They slowed down their steps to the point, they didn’t walk anymore. There were so many things Finn wanted to tell him.

“You still haven't told me your name.”

it was barely higher than a whisper. Whoever this man was, it was insane how much of an impact he had on Finn… his entire body language shifted with just the thought of him.

_“I haven’t?”_

He was thoughtful for a moment.

“Okay how about this: i’ll tell you my name when i win the race.”

Finn was kinda amused at the idea.

“Why?”

“So that i know for sure, you’re rooting for me and nobody else.” he smirked at him and walked forward.

_That won’t be hard at all._

They walked around and talked for so long that Finn lost completely, track of time. They were having little chats but still, Finn loved learning things about him and he loved sharing bits of his life with him.

Finn understood that time passed, when a cold breeze started attacking him, out of nowhere. His companion must have realised it, because he took off his jacket and handed it to him.

“No, i’m okay! I don’t want you to get c-”

“Please… don’t worry about me. I’m not cold at all.”

Finn accepted the jacket and their fingers brushed as he took it. It sent chills to his entire body. 

“Won’t they miss you at the ball?”

_The ball._

Finn forgot that the reason this whole “date” is happening, is because of the ball. But he wasn’t ready to leave just yet.

“Maybe… but let’s not go back just yet.”

The pilot looked at him in a curious and worried way.

“What’s wrong?”

Finn sighed. The memory of why this ball was even happening, fell heavy at his shoulders. He could tell him, it’s not like he doesn’t already know-

He softly brushed down Finn’s arm, until he got to hold his hand.

“You can tell me.”

Finn intertwined their fingers, a gesture that sent a feeling of safety in his heart.

“When i go back, they will try to pair me off with someone of their choosing.”

The man in front of him nodded in realisation.

“I’m expected to marry for advantage.”

“Oh… whose advantage?”

Finn laughed, again.

“That.” he pointed, “is a good question.”

He brushed his thumb lightly, against Finn’s.

“Well, surely you have a right to your own life… and your heart.”

_I wish it was that easy._

“Then i must go against the king’s wishes… he’s a wise ruler and a loving father.”

The pilot gave him an understanding and kind look.

“Well, perhaps he’ll change his mind.”

That brought a sadness to Finn’s heart. He took his time to reply, because he didn’t wanna ruin their night. Maybe their only night.

“I’m afraid he doesn’t have much time to do so…”

Finn saw the pilot’s expressions shift in a second. He saw sadness but he also saw understanding. From that one look, he knew that his partner had already went through that. He also saw his desire to help him and it made Finn’s heart collapse.

“Finn…”

Then a loud sound ruined their moment, that Finn recognised as the start of the race.

“The race is starting! Come on, let’s-”

Finn tried to make a step forward, but his partner pulled him back.

“Finn. If you want we can stay here and talk about it… or about anything you’d like.”

He was truly touched. He knew that this was just the second time he saw that man, but still… he wanted to spend his life with him and at that moment he was sure. He was gonna fight for his chance to do so.

“And miss my chance to finally know your name? Oh no, we’re going.”

They laughed and started walking again to reach the place where the race was held. Even tho they were silent, it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. They continued holding hands all the way to the ships. 

It was still freezing outside so Finn put his free hand into the side pocket of the jacket- when he felt something cold and metallic against his palm. He took it out, to reveal a ring necklace.

_“This was my mother’s…”_

He looked at it with such surprise that Finn found it adorable.

 _“I thought it was lost…”_ he looked at the stars and whispered something that sounded like “thank you” and then proceed to explain to Finn that this was his late mother’s wedding ring.

It seemed very important to him so Finn raised his hand to give it back.

“Please, keep it until i finish the race… i’m afraid i’ll lose it and i trust you more than myself.”

Finn smiled at that and closed his fist around the ring.

“I will protect it with my life.”

The pilot smiled just as they reached the end.

“Gotta go prepare my ship… keep an eye on me, my ship is the black X-Wing.”

Finn then, leaned in to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

“For good luck.”

The _charming_ pilot smiled at him and turned his back to leave.

“Wait!” Finn started taking off the jacket.

_“No, no… keep it, it suits you.”_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Poe was now in the X-Wing, with his helmet on, waiting at the start line.

“Beebeeate, did we register ourselves for the race or i just parked the ship and run off to the palace?”

BB-8’s beeps confirmed the second one.

“Great. Remind me not to fall in love again.”

Only when the words escaped his mouth, he realised what he said.

He took a deep breath and rested his head at the back of the seat for a bit.

“Oh, beebee… why do i make it so hard for myself...”

_Wait, wait, wait… so if i win, i will be an ace pilot of the prince… and the prince is Finn._

_I will be able to see Finn everyday for the rest of my life._

He straightened his position at once.

“Happy beeps buddy, we have to win this thing.”

He was determined. And also he was the best pilot in the galaxy.

He had this.

A droid came in front of the ships and explained that they had to go around the whole palace, 2 times and the first ship to make it back, was gonna be the winner.

The countdown started.

_Three._

_I got this._

_Two._

_I’m the best pilot in the galaxy._

_One._

_For Finn._

_GO._

Poe punched the engines and his X-Wing teared the air in half. There were a lot of ships in the race, as expected but Poe doubted any of the other ships were made by a Jedi Force ghost or that any other pilot had his skills.

Most of the ships were already far behind, but his biggest components were a white Y-Wing and a silver YT-1760 corellian freighter.

_Those ships are fast, but i’m faster._

When the first round finished, he was in the third place.

He didn’t like that.

“Buddy, give full speed to the left engine on my command… i have an idea.”

Poe was now in the second place, right behind the corellian freighter.

The were closing in to the finish line and the the adrenaline was swallowing his anxiety completely.

_This better work._

“BEEBEEATE, NOW!”

The moment the left engines had full power, he made an 180° right turn and succeeded what he wanted.

He passed the freighter and managed to cross the finish line while his ship was upside down.

Only Poe Dameron could win like that.

He landed the ship, a bit far from the others and jumped out of it.

He won. He was gonna start a new life, next to Finn and away from… but what about the shop and the house? He couldn’t just abandon them…

He had time to think about that… right now all he cared about was Finn running towards him.

Poe laughed and run too, to meet him in the middle and welcome him in a tight embrace.

The hug was so intimate and safe at the same time… Poe wanted to get lost to it and stay there forever.

“I knew you’d win.”

Finn looked at him, his hands still hanging from Poe’s shoulders.

“So… i believe you owe me something.”

Poe smiled and pretended to not understand what the other man meant.

_“Oh? I do? I just can’t recall what it was…”_

Finn smiled and came closer.

_“Please… just tell me your name.”_

They were sharing one breath. Poe felt his heart beating out of his chest.

“My name is-”

A loud _bang_ woke him up. It was the palace clock reminding him, it was midnight.

_Oh, no._

“I have to leave.”

Finn looked confused but Poe had literally no time to explain.

“What? Why?”

He was already running back to his ship. He felt really bad for abandoning his prince like that, but he had no other choice.

“There he is! The winner of our race!”

A man that Poe recognised from the palace, stopped him and grabbed his shoulders.

_When did all these people come down here?_

“I’m sorry, i have to go!”

“But the king is-”

Poe never let the man finish the sentence, as he was running again and pushing people to get to his ship fast, (shouting “i’m sorry” to everyone of course).

There was no way he could reach his ship in time, with all those people here, so he started going around the crowd-

Until he accidently hit the king.

Yes, _the king._

 _“Your Majesty!”_ be bowed, _“I’m so sorry!”_ _  
_

The king smiled kindly at him, “Think nothing of it, dear.”

Poe started to run off, but then turned again, to find the king still looking at him.

His voice was panting as he spoke.

“I wanted to say, Your Majesty, your son Finn is the most lovely person i’ve ever met. So good and kind. I hope you know how much he loves you… Excuse me!”

And he run with full speed, again.

It felt like he was running for hours when he finally reached his ship.

“HURRY BEEBEE WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!”

BB-8 started the engines right away and they left at once. They were flying as fast as possible, anxiety eating him alive.

When they reached the house, it was a minute past midnight, so the ship started tearing apart.

“BEEBEE-ATE PREPARE FOR A VERY BAD LANDING!”

The ship, violently entered the ramp and crashed with a loud noise, as smoke started to come of the entirety of the it.

Poe and BB-8 came out of it at the same and stepped back, waiting to see if it would explode of not.

It didn’t, but what once was a magnificent black X-Wing, was now the old A-Wing completely broken.

 _I will fix you again._ Poe promised and with that he took BB-8 and went back to the attic.

Cold or not, he could no longer sleep in the A-Wing.

Exhaustion washed him, the second his body hit the mattress. 

But he wasn’t in Paradise anymore, because Phasma’s voice called him downstairs in a _very_ angry tone.

He got out of bed with a sigh and answered from the top of the staircase.

“Yes, ma’am?”

_“Don’t just stand there, you scum! Come here and make us something hot to drink, at once!”_

_Someone’s not in a good mood,_ he thought and got in the kitchen to prepare them something.

All three of them sat in the small round table they had in the kitchen. Poe placed three mugs in front of them and a plate with some cookies at the center.

“So, how was the ball?”

All three of them exclaimed angrily and Hux spoke first,

_“Our driver had to do an emergency landing so when we arrived, the prince wasn’t even at the ball.”_

_Thank you Leia,_ he said to himself.

“It didn’t matter anyway”, Ben continued, “everyone said that he only danced with one man and that they left afterwards together.”

Memories of the night came back and brought a smile to Poe’s lips.

“Get that stupid smile off your face, pilot scum.” barked Hux. “And by the way, you didn’t have a chance to win that race. A much more skilled pilot than you, won with a much better ship, so knock it off!”

“Well.” Poe answered, “if you say so.”

He noticed Phasma looking at him in a way, he couldn’t quite describe.

“If you’ll excuse me.”

And with that he went back to his room to sleep. The music of the ball was still playing in his ears, as he drifted off.


	3. The Jacket

Poe realised the next day, that in the jacket he let Finn keep, was also his ring.

The weird thing was, he wasn’t mad.

At all.

The idea of Finn owning his mother’s wedding ring, made him smile.

Actually, the memories from the whole night made him smile and daydream throughout the whole day.

He was trying to focus and do his job right but it was just impossible not to think about Finn touching him and kissing his cheek and dancing with him…

_ Finn. _

_ Oh stars… will i ever see you again? _

Well… he won the race. But his stupid ass forgot to register his name. He didn’t know if he could just go to the palace and be like “heyyy it’s me the winner.”

Plus, he didn’t know if he was ready to leave his house… he knew he was being dumb and sentimental but, he truly cherished his childhood and all the happy memories of him and his parents that the house and the shop held.

There was also the chance that he wouldn’t win because he forgot to register himself, but even if that didn’t matter he still had time to think about it, for no announcements were made from the palace.

People were spreading rumors that it was due to some kind of illness the king had and the possibility of that being true made Poe’s heart ache.

He could imagine the pain Finn must feel right now, and he wanted nothing more than be by his side and comfort him.

And there he was again, thinking about Finn.

_ Finn the prince. _

It’s gonna hurt like hell when he’ll have to watch him get married with another prince or princess… but he was still determined to work by his side and at least be his friend.

Right?

_ Poe that’s just pathetic. _

His thoughts were interrupted when Phasma entered the shop.

It was at least weird… Phasma hasn’t been to the shop in ages. And now she just stands there, looking at him with half open eyes.

_ Okay? _

“Is there something wrong ma’am?”

_ “I should throw you out and sell your droid to just get a new servant because i can’t stand your face or hear your voice anymore.” _

Okay… it would be a lie to say this didn’t hurt. The main reason it hurt was that he couldn’t understand why she hates him so much. All he ever did was try his best and be good to her.

He sighed.

“What did i do-”

_ “SILENCE!!” _

She screamed so loud that Poe took a step back.

_ “I’m gonna ask you once and if you dare even consider lie to me i will sell that droid and that ship you love so much for parts. Understood?” _

Poe hadn’t realised before how much this unhealthy relationship he had with her, had affected him. The realisation hit him when a wave of fear and anxiety took away his ability to speak.

He nodded his head.

_ “Where were you last night?” _

_ Shit shit shit shit shit. _

_ What do i do? Do i say the truth? _

Obviously he didn’t wanna let Phasma intrude to this memory… he wanted that night he spent with Finn for himself. He couldn’t afford to lose this too, even if it was just a memory.

He swallowed hard and tried to sound as calm as possible.

“What do you mean? I was trying to repair the ship and then i got to my room-”

With just two quick steps she reached him and grabbed his arm tight. It was already hurting really bad and he could feel her breath to his face.

_ “Tell me the truth, scum.” _

_ I have to sound more convincing. _

“What did you expect me to do? I couldn’t go anywhere because Ben and Hux ruined my ship. I went straight up to my room and stayed there until you came back. Even that bothers you now?”

She squeezed his hand more.

_ “How dare you speak to me in that tone.” _

Her words felt like poison.

_ “You are lucky to have me, you scum. I’m the last person in the galaxy that bothers to tolerate you and this is the thanks i get? That’s why your father left you.” _

Poe knew that wasn’t true… but her words felt so real, it hurt like it was.

“That’s not-”

_ “If i ever find out you were even close to the palace, i will destroy you the way i should have done from the beginning. Understood?” _

He just looked at her, not moving or even breathing. He felt so small and alone, like he was in a dark room, not able to find a door to get out.

She squeezed him harder, her nails leaving marks and Poe was sure that if he wasn’t wearing his jumpsuit, the marks would have blood.

_ “Understood?” _

Helpless. That’s the word he was looking for.

“Yes.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Finn run to the king’s quarters immediately. He knew that this day was coming, the doctors and his father prepared him for it but still… he realised that he thought he had more time.

It had been three days after the ball and all Finn wanted to do was search the mysterious pilot, but he barely had any time due to his father’s sickness. He had to take care of every matter in the palace by himself and when the news about the king being far worse than they thought broke, Finn run to him immediately.

He thought that his father just needed more rest these days, he didn’t expect… this.

He stormed into the large room and run to the bedside. 

He felt helpless.

He had to say goodbye to his beloved father and be a king in a matter or hours.

He wasn’t ready for either of those things, especially the first.

He sat next to the weak figure that looked like the king and took his hand on his own.

“You’ve come. Good.” his voice was barely a whisper but it was enough to make Finn’s tears finally appear. He was trying to hold himself together in sake of his father and cry afterwards but it was too much to handle.

“Father… don’t go.” He spoke softly and right from his heart.

“I must. You needn’t be alone. Take Princess Jannah.”

Finn could see how worried his father was about him, even now. But he couldn’t lie to him. So he just shook his head.

“What if i command you to do so?” The words spoke of command but Finn knew his father would never command him to do something like that. He was just desperate to know that his son would be okay and not alone. So Finn made sure to reassure that.

“I love and respect you, but i will not.” he took a deep breath to calm his trembling voice.

“I believe that we need not look outside of our borders for strength or guidance. What we need is right before us. And we need only patience and be kind to see it.”

The look his father gave him was everything Finn needed without even knowing he needed it.

He was proud.

“Just so.” he paused for some seconds to take another good look at his son.

“You’ve become your own man. Good. And perhaps, in the little time left to me, i can become the father you deserve.”

Finn wanted to tell him that he already was the best father anyone could ask for and that without him, he would have never been who he is today, but he never got the chance to because his father continued.

“You must not marry for advantage. You must marry for love.”

Even more tears made their way to Finn’s cheeks.

“Find that man. Find him. The one they’re all talking about. The forgetful one who loses…”

“... his jacket.” they finished the sentence together with a soft but sad laugh at the end.

Finn’s laugh quickly turned to a sob and he could see that his father also had tears now.

“Be cheerful, boy.”

Finn looked at him before saying the three words that had a thousand meanings behind them.

_ “Thank you, father.” _

_ “Thank you, Finn.” _

His heart was breaking and it hurt and Finn knew it would hurt for a long time but he was thankful he was given this chance to say goodbye. He was thankful for this moment.

For he was now ready to let him go.

_ “I love you, son.” _

Finn layed next to him and hugged him, the way he used to do when he was just a little kid that had just seen a nightmare.

_ “I love you, father.” _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Once the time for mourning had passed, a proclamation was sent out.

Poe was once again in the marketplace with Jess, telling her for the thousand time that a friend of his dad’s had lent him the X-Wing. He told her everything about the race, (a lot of times), but he still held the time he spent with the prince- now king, like a precious secret… something he wanted for himself.

Several droids were sent out to various spots this time.

Once the droid close to them got everyone’s attention, it started to play the message.

_ “Know that our new king hereby declares his love for” _

_ Wait- what is happening? _

Poe wasn’t the only one shocked as everyone around him got excited.

“Is that really how-”

“Shh!”

He loved Jess, but he really needed to hear this.

_ “the mysterious pilot that won the royal race at the ball.” _

_ Wait a minute. I won the race. _

_ “And requests that he presents himself at the palace, whereupon, if he be willing” _

The droid stopped for two seconds that felt like two centuries as Poe’s mind was only filled with, “YES?? BE WILLING WHAT??”

_ “he will forthwith marry him with all due ceremony.” _

If the droid said anything else Poe didn’t listen to it. He jaw was dropped and his body and mind felt completely numb.

“DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK?”

He turned to see a just as shocked Jess.

“YOU WON THE RACE, RIGHT? IS THE KING TALKING ABOUT YOU?”

Poe’s mind was processing all the information. Somehow, he realised that everyone was looking at the droid again. 

“Did it say anything else?”

Jess answered immediately and quickly, still shocked.

“Apparently a lot of people go to the palace all day saying they’re the ‘mysterious pilot’ and there is only way for the guards to know who’s lying is from a jacket.”

“A jacket?”

“I mean, they need a way to know and the king can’t just sit there all day confirming if it’s you or not… Poe you son of a bitch why didn’t you tell me this?”

Poe grabbed Jess’s shoulders and shook her lightly.

“Jess please, focus for a moment. What are they doing with the jacket?”

“I don’t know! What were you doing with the prince?”

Poe run off and asked people here and there for more information. Apparently what the guards did was ask what’s in the jacket and obviously no one guessed it right so far.

He felt bad for leaving Jess like this but he just needed to return home immediately and think.

Actually no. He knew what he wanted to do but he still needed to go home first. Everything was happening so fast and it was extremely overwhelming.

He parked the speeder outside the house and run upstairs in a heartbeat.

Could this actually happen?

Is this actually happening?

He got to his room to grab his helmet and then he planned to find BB-8 and leave.

The plan was crashed when he heard the door slamming close and he turned to find Phasma holding a hologram of the jacket.

He held his breath.

Once again he was so close, once again he wouldn’t get what he wanted, he could feel it.

There were no force ghosts to help this time.

_ “You think i wouldn’t recognise it?” _

_ “Please…” _

She threw something heavy to his head that hurted so much, the pain dragged him to the ground. He touched the wound- right above his left eye, and his fingers were washed in blood.

_ “I warned you. I was good to you, i took care of you and that’s how you repay me? Where did you find that ship? How did you meet the king?” _

Poe was still on his knees, shocked. This was too much.

_ “Did you steal it?” _

He looked at her now. Looked at her for what she truly was. For what his father never saw.

“It was given to me.”

She laughed.

_ “Nothing is ever given. For everything we must pay.” _

“That’s not true.” He tried to get up. “Kindness is free. Love is free.”

_ “Love is not free.” _

He managed to stand again, feeling a bit dizzy.

_ “Now, here’s how you’re gonna pay me, if you wanna have what you desire. No one will believe you, a dirty servant scum without a family, if you lay claim to the prince’s heart. But with a respectful gentlewoman to put you forward? You will not be ignored.” _

He knew where this is going and he knew what he had to do. Even if that meant sacrificing his freedom and his life to do it.

_ “When you are married, you will make me the head of the royal household. Ben and Hux will become wealthy lords and i shall manage that boy.” _

“But he’s not a boy.” he sounded weak but he was not.

_ “And who are you? How will you rule a planet? Best to leave it to me. That way we’ll all get what we want.” _

She sounded so sure.

“No.”

He had wounds, both physical and mental but he also had strength. And he would protect Finn.

_ “No?” _

“I was not able to protect my father from you, but i will protect the prince and the kingdom. No matter what becomes of me.”

He meant every word he said. And Phasma knew it.

_ “Well that is a mistake.” _

With just two moves she took the picture he had of him and his mother and she crashed it to the wall, before he had any time to react.

“No!”

His eyes were burning now and he was angry and sad and once again feeling helpless- but mostly tired.

“Why? Why are you so cruel? I don’t understand it. I’ve tried to be kind to you.”

_ “You? Kind to me?” _

“Yes. Even though no one deserves to be treated as you have treated me. Why do you do it? Why?”

_ “Why? Because i lost my husband, the father of my sons and i had to marry someone i didn’t know so i could survive and that man died and left me to look at his kind and good and perfect son that could kick me out any moment and was a threat to my sons. I had to bury a second husband and everyone was talking about you and how he loved you like i never existed. So i gave you what you deserved because my unhappiness was your fault and you will spend the rest of your life paying me and my sons for it.” _

“I could help you! I would never treat you-”

_ “Shut up!” _

She turned to leave and he run to door but she locked it just as he reached it.

_ “No! Please, i promise you i would never do that to you, please…” _

He could hear her footsteps moving away. She would never listen to him.

_ Everything was gone. _

So he sunk there, next to the broken picture, slowly accepting that it was over.

His life was over.

_ At least she can’t hurt me any more. Nothing will ever hurt me more. _

_ I’m done. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“There must be an explanation.”

Finn was walking to his throne with Rey and that annoying council lady on his two sides.

Just a few moments ago, they received a package with a helmet and a note saying “Stop looking for me.”

The message was clear and Finn recognised the helmet immediately but still.... something felt terribly off.

“Perhaps he has been preventing from speaking and someone else wrote this.”

“Do not lose hope Finn.”

Rey spoke kindly as he sat on the throne. He didn’t know what to do and everyone except Rey was pressuring him.

“On the contrary.” said the council lady, “lose hope and gain wisdom. The people need to know that the kingdom is secure. That the king has someone by his side. They wanna face the future with certainty!”

Finn was started to get frustrated.

“Agreed! Then let us be certain. I am king. I say we shall seek out the mystery pilot. Even if he does not want to be found, i have to see him again.”

“But if he’s not found,” the lady came closer to the throne, “for the good of the kingdom, you must marry Princess Jannah. For the good of the kingdom.”

Finn considered it. He didn’t wanna marry Princess Jannah but he needed every help he could get in order to find his pilot.

He had to take risks.

“Very well, agreed.”

Rey gasped next to him.

“But, Your Highness…”

They exchanged a look, before he turned to the council lady again.

“But you will spare no effort.”

He could feel Rey beside him, burning that lady with her eyes.

“Your Majesty of course. You have my word.”

The lady bowed and turned to leave. Rey began to follow her but Finn caught her arm and looked at her desperate. She was the only one he trusted.

“Help me Rey. You’re my only hope.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The jacket traveled the length and breadth of the planet, visiting every man both high and low, and every sort in between.

Rey was the lead of the mission and she was the only one that knew the correct answer to the coveted question: “What is in the jacket?”

They received every kind of answer. Her personal favourites were “nothing! It’s a trick question”, “a lightsaber” and “another jacket.”

The council lady was true to her word. She spared no effort to demonstrate to the prince that the mysterious pilot was not to be found.

Rey was tired, not so much from traveling to the whole planet, but more because every new wrong answer was weakening her hope. She had failed Finn and that brought her sorrow.

“What’s wrong, captain?”

Rey turned to find the council member cheerful.

She hated this.

“We haven’t found the pilot. I’m disappointed for our king.”

The other woman waved a hand at her, still laughing.

“Come on, now! Don’t lose heart. There’s one more house. We must leave no stone unturned.”

_ Yeah like you actually care. _

Rey knew that the woman was pretending. She loved that situation. But Rey wouldn’t give up. Maybe the Force is on her side, for this last house.

The house had two floors but it didn’t look like a wealthy one. She knocked the door with her stuff and after some moments a smiley, tall and blond woman opened it for them.

_ “Ladies! What a wonderful surprise! Please come in…” _

“We won’t waste a lot of your time m’lady.” Rey said as she and the woman from the council entered the house, along with two guards.

_ “No waste at all, Your Grace. Glad to be at your service.”  _ She bowed as she said that.

They all moved to what seemed to be the living room, where two just as tall men, stood there waiting.

Tall man number one had ginger short hair and an expression like he was allergic to everything.

Tall man number two had black long hair that looked like he either never washed it or that he washed it with some sort of oil.

They were both thin and wearing black clothes. Rey’s first thought was  _ “Yeah, there’s no way the pilot is one of them because Finn actually has taste.”  _ But she couldn’t say that.

“Okay, let’s start.”  _ To get this over with. _

One guard stood next to her and presented them with the jacket.

“Does any of you recognise that jacket?”

“But of course!” the oil-haired man said. “It’s my flight jacket!”

_ “You wish.”  _ interrupted ginger-hair man.  _ “It’s clearly mine, it doesn’t even suit you.” _

_ “Okay!”  _ Rey spoke a bit more loudly. They both stopped and looked at her. “If it truly belongs to one of you, then you will know what was in the jacket’s pocket. Tell me.”

There was a pause. Their mother cleared her throat and The oil-haired man spoke again.

“The item on the jacket is between me and the prince. And i wish it remains that way.”

_ Does he think i’m dumb? _

“In that case we can go to different room where no one will hear us and you can tell me. The prince told me himself the item so to me it’s not a secret.”

She saw him flinch.

“I have a different way to prove that it’s mine.”

Rey sighed as it was clear to her, they were gonna stay here for a long time.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


His eyes were dry. He had no more tears. 

Poe just sat against the door, not feeling helpless anymore.

He knew that no matter what they did to him now, they could never touch his memories or his heart… he knew that Finn would soon get over him and move on and he truly was happy about that.

Finn would get his happy ending. He would be the greatest king in Yavin, he would find someone just as kind to spend his life with and would grow old with children and grandchildren next to him.

That imagine brought a smile to his face.

He softly took out the picture of him and his mother, from the broken frame.

He was just six years old, on his mother’s lap. They were sitting in front of the tree and they were both laughing at something.

He gently folded the picture in half- when he noticed something. He turned it around and discovered a handwritten text.

From his mom.

He took a sharp breath and started reading it immediately:

_ Dear Poe, _

_ You are my brightest star. You are the light of my life. But you already know that. I hope in the little time i had with you, i was able to show you how much i love you. I also hope that when you read this, you are old enough and as happy as i was… right now you are just eight years old, the cutest most curious eight year old boy in the galaxy, and what you don’t know is that i am sick. Me and your dad decided not to tell you… i would hate to bring you sadness earlier than necessary. There are so many things i want to tell you but i won’t have the chance to, so i’m writing this to you, hoping that when the time is right, it will help you mi  _ _ cariño. The thing about life is, no matter what, you will know sadness and heartbreak and some people will be cruel to you but throughout all that, you mustn’t lose your heart or your courage. You will get to decide what you wanna do, or what people will have access to your heart. Choose wisely and without fear, baby. You don’t know how much time you have so make it worth it. I may not got as much time as i thought i’d get, but it was full of light and love. I was a pilot, i met your dad, i had my own beautiful house, i served under the king and i got to be the mother of the most wonderful little boy. I love my life so much mijo. So much… now it’s your turn. Get out there, live and find love and when you do, hold it tight because you only get one life. Never forget how much i love you... I will always be with you my darling. _

__

_ Always. _

Poe read that text three times. He missed her so much… but her words didn’t bring him sadness. What they brought was hope. The hope he needed.

He wasn’t gonna give up on Finn. Not without a fight.

_ When you find love hold on to it. _

He did find it. And now he knew that it wasn’t the house or the shop that brought happiness to his parents. It was their family.

So he knew what they would want him to do. 

He now knew what he wanted to do.

He wiped the fresh tears, folded the picture, shoved it to his pocket, and got up.

_ Okay Poe. Think. If i start to kick the door and shout it won’t break and no one will listen to me. _

And then it hit him. There was a small window above his bed, that looked right to the ramp.

Where BB-8 was.

_ I need to break that window. _

He threw all the things off the nightstand and picked it up. 

His first effort to break the window with it was a complete failure. Before trying for a second time, he unzipped his jumpsuit up till his waist, so he can take off the sleeves and tie them to his waist.

The grey t-shirt he was wearing underneath was more comfortable and it was allowing more movement.

_ Okay. Let’s try again. _

He took the nightstand again and started hitting the window with it, with such determination that after some time it finally broke.

“BEEBEE-ATE?!”

The window was small, but he could easily reach it.

“BEEBEE-ATE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

_ Come on buddy… _

“BEE-” He saw the little droid roll to the way of his voice, quickly.

“BUDDY! UP THERE! THE DOOR IS LOCKED I CAN’T GET OUT, YOU NEED TO BRING HELP!”

BB-8 rolled away at once, without waiting any more orders.

_ I freaking love that droid. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rey was starting to have a headache when they were done.

Well, almost done. Ben and Hux, as they later introduced themselves, did everything in their power to convince her that one of them was “the mysterious pilot” but since none of them was even close to guessing what’s in the jacket, it was unsuccessful.

They were now headed outside, when a noise from upstairs- like something breaking, made them all turn their heads.

“Madam, is there anyone else in the house?”

“None.” she answered quickly. “It was probably my droid.”

“Thank you for your time.” said the lady from the council and she proceed to leave the house.

Rey run and cought her arm.

“Something feels off… i think we should investigate.”

“Nonsense! We won’t invade on a house because a droid broke something.”

_ But i feel there’s more.  _

Rey turned to the house again, but there was nothing she could do while she had her orders.

As the conflict inside her grew wider and wider, a droid (a BB unit) rolled fast to her feet and started beeping like crazy.

“Wow… what’s wrong little buddy?”   
The tall lady that introduced herself as miss Phasma, stepping into the scene quickly.

“Don’t worry about that! I would hate to delay you Captain.”

Rey didn’t care.She knelt down and listened carefully.

“This droid says you have its owner locked upstairs.”

Miss Phasma started to laugh but stopped when she saw how serious Rey looked.

“Captain this droid needs a lot of repairs that i can’t afford right now, but i also don’t have the heart to shut it down. So please don’t take it seriously.”

The droid made some furious and offended beeps as it rolled a bit back. Rey stood up again.

“So you won’t mind me taking a look upstairs?”

“Captain!” The council lady shouted at her. “That’s enough for today. I trust the lady, let’s get going.”

Rey was desperate.

“But she’s lying!”

The other woman was already turning her back on Rey when one of the guards spoke.

_ “Not so fast.” _

The guard took off his hat and the royal overcoat, to reveal the king himself.

_ “Your Majesty.” _

They all bowed before him and Phasma looked even more anxious.

“Captain, would you be so kind as to investigate?”

Rey smiled at him. “It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Poe was sitting at the edge of the bed waiting. At first he was walking around the room but his head still felt dizzy so he sat down.

He was hoping BB-8 would find some help from around here because the market place was really far.

_ What if Phasma got BB-8? _

No! He wasn’t gonna make any bad thoughts. He had to stay positive.

He heard footsteps and then the door getting unlocked so he jumped to his feet, preparing himself for the worst.

In the room entered Phasma and a young woman that looked extremely familiar, but he couldn’t quite remember at that moment.

“See?” Phasma spoke. “I told you it was no one of any importance.”

“We’ll see about that.”

When the woman spoke, Poe remembered her.

She was with Finn at the forest.

“Sir, you are requested and required to present yourself to your king.”

She spoke softly to him and she looked at him with nothing but compassion. 

Phasma stepped between him and the door.

_ “I forbid you to do this.” _

_ “And i forbid you to forbid him! Who are you to stop an officer of the king? Are you an empress? A senator?” _

Phasma gave him a look he hadn’t seen before.

Fear.

_ “I am his mother.” _

Poe made a step forward and for the first time, he wasn’t scared or anxious.

“You have never been and you never will be my mother.”

Phasma was dead still. 

“Come down sir.” the officer of the king said, and she turned to head downstairs.

Poe began to follow her but Phasma grabbed his arm just before he passed the door.

_ “Just remember who you are, you scum.” _

He just looked at her and saw that she understood… her words did nothing to him.

He pulled his arm, and closed the door behind him.

He let the Captain lead the way, as he was thinking… would who he really was be enough? 

He was still just a man, with some cheap clothes, wounds and a broken heart. Would that ever be enough? Would those wounds ever heal?

He passed Ben and Hux on his way to the living room. They looked at him the same way they always do… like he’s not and would never be their equal.

_ It will take time,  _ he thought.  _ But i will get better. I can do this. _

The captain stopped and gave him a smile before showing him the way to where the king was standing.

_ Where Finn was standing. _

Finn turned, holding Poe’s jacket on his hand.

_ Yes. I will be okay. _

“Who are you?”

Poe smiled and bowed.

“I’m Poe Dameron.”

He started walking towards Finn.

“Your Majesty… i’m no prince. I have no ship, no parents, no estate. Maybe that beautiful jacket doesn’t even fit me, but… if it does.”

He stopped walking, as they were just a couple of feet apart now.

“Will you take me as i am? An honest pilot who loves you.”

“Of course i will.” Finn answered quickly with certainty.

“But only if you will take me as i am… An apprentice still learning his trade.”

They both smiled.

“Please.” Finn helped Poe wear the jacket, so they were now face to face.

“So… wanna tell me what’s in the pocket?”

Poe laughed softly. Finn’s hand brushed softly the wound on his forehead.

“Something that belongs to you.”

He took out the ring necklace from the right pocket and passed it to Finn’s neck.

He pressed it gently as it hung there, and then moved his hand above Finn’s heart.

Finn held him close, his eyes asking for permission. The moment Poe gave it to him, he leaned in and kissed him.

_ Yeap. I’m definitely gonna be okay. _

The kiss started out gentle but with every passing second they just wanted more and more, so it ended up being messy and heated.

They broke the kiss when BB-8 came rolling in, and bumped to Poe’s leg beeping like crazy.

He knelt down and pat its head softly.

“Thank you buddy. What would i ever do without you.”

Finn sat next to him, on one knee and it seemed extremely cute to him that the king of Yavin sat down to talk to a droid. It said a lot about Finn’s character and how good and pure he was.

“May i introduce you to the best droid in the galaxy, Beebee-ate. Bee, this is Finn.”

Finn brought his hand to caress it.

“It’s an honor.”

BB-8 produced some questioning beeps.

“Yes, i’m here to take you and Poe with me. That is…” he looked at him. “If you want to.”

Poe took a deep breath. He’d leave all that behind, his step mother, his step brothers but also his home… but the thing is, he wasn’t scared of change anymore. 

This was his past and Finn was his future.

He took the prince’s hand on his own.

“I would love to.”

The other man smiled and they both got up, ready to leave and start a new shared life. 

He had a good feeling about this.

Just before the passed the front door, Poe turned to see the house one last time and spotted Phasma at the top of the staircase.

Her face had anger and fear but mostly defeat. 

He felt sorry for her. He’d never justify all the things she did to him and the people he loved, but he couldn’t ignore the thought that maybe in another life, she would have been a good person. His father must have seen something in her… he always saw the best in people.

Poe sighed and smiled at her. Even now he couldn’t hate her.

“I forgive you.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Forgiven or not, Phasma and her sons would soon leave with the member from the Royal Council and never set foot in Yavin again.

Poe gave the repair shop to Jess and she rehired all the old workers back, which made him extremely happy.

He tried to visit them as often as possible, and when he was too busy to do so, they would visit him.

The house became the ‘Shara Bey’ pilot academy of Yavin and it was Finn’s wedding gift for him.

He couldn’t express how much he loved it.

He would never be able to fully express how much he loved Finn.

He fell in love with him a little more every day and he could tell Finn felt the same.

Poe became the commander of the ace pilots, but his priority was to always stand beside Finn and help him, for they were both ruling a planet now.

Well, Finn was doing so and Poe was helping. As it turned out, they were a great team.

Everything was exactly as it should be.

He was now at the balcony, gazing at the stars, the one constant thing in his life that always made him feel safe.

_ I belong to the stars. _

He felt Finn wrapping his hands around him, and presing soft kisses to his neck.

Poe closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch.

This is what felt home now.  _ This. _

“Everything okay?”

He turned to face him and gave him his brightest smile.

_ “More than okay.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this was based on the 2015 live action Cinderella movie, (if you haven't seen it yet i highly recomend it!). I was working on this for a long time and i would love to know all your thoughts about it! (both good and bad). I also loved how much you were all dming me about it, it warms my heart to know people love fairytales as much as i do.  
> Thank you so so so much for reading it! And as Cinderella would say, Have courage and be kind!


End file.
